Are You Sure?
by LauraLovesNT
Summary: Gerry, Steve, and Danny don't get on with Sasha. Gerry swears that he's met her before, but he can't remember where... Max has left Sandra and she's miserable and lonely. Can Gerry save her?
1. Chapter 1

Are You Sure?

So Emily (3mm3a) mentioned that Gerry might recognize Sasha because the same actress who plays her appeared in a previous episode of New Tricks.

So, this is my take on it!

Told from Gerry's point of view, set around 3-4 months after Series 10.

Reviews welcome (and needed)

Laura xxx

Chapter 1-Suspicion

This DCI Sasha Miller isn't all she seems to be. Danny, Steve and I have all acted nice to her, but I personally like her very much. I miss Sandra like 'ell, she's a much better Guv. Plus, I swear that I've met Sasha before… I just can't remember where.

It's the end of a long day for us. We're investigating a mysterious case of arson, but we haven't got far. The house fire which killed 46-year old Danielle Masters and her young son, Matthew was thought to be accidental, until their old next door neighbour came forward to say that she had seen somebody break into the back door of the house.

We've gotten nowhere at all. Sasha only came out of her (I still like to think it's Sandra's) office to tell us about the case. Then she went back in and closed the blinds. Sandra only di that when she was in a grump, or if there was some pressing paperwork to be done. Yet when Steve went in to ask Sasha something, she claimed that she was making notes. Hmph.

'Are you two coming to the pub?' I ask Steve and Danny. "Nah, I need to get home to Holly." Says Dan, standing up.

"Yeah, I'll come. Sasha's already gone. I know that things are difficult what with her divorce going through and everything, but I would have thought that, at UCOS she would be expecting to work more flexible hours." Steve answers. I nod in agreement.

I decide to ring Sandra, I haven't heard from her much recently. To tell you the truth, I'm really worried about 'er.

I scroll down on my phone to her number, and press call.

The phone rings for quite a while, but eventually she picks up. "Hello, Gerry?" she says. She sounds awful.

'Hi Sandra, yes, it's me. What's up with you?' I ask her gently.

She sighs. "Max has left me. I haven't been well recently, and couldn't go to work as a result. He thinks I'm lying, he told me that I'm a useless bitch. " by the end of the sentence, she's crying.

Oh my Gawd. I thought that it would work out between her and Max, I really did. I mean, I've been in love with her since we first started UCOS, but I've never had the guts to admit it to her.

'Oh Sandra, I'm so sorry. Why has he left you, I thought that he loved you?' I enquire.

"He told me that I was boring. I talked about you and the others, about UCOS and how I miss Jack. He said that I had to put all of that behind me, that I only had eyes for him." Sandra answers miserably.

"He's hit me as well, I threatened to go to the police and tell them, but he apologized. But then he did it again. And again. My history with men is absolute crap." She continues.

'Well, I can't argue with that, but he shouldn't have hit you. He's a complete arsehole.' I answer. All I want to do is jet over to France and give Sandra a hug. I miss her.

'I miss you, Sandra. And I'm going to come over right now and tell you something. See you soon.' I say, putting the phone down so she can't argue, I know full well that she'll tell me not to come. But I've got to sort this mess out. Somehow.

I make arrangements for a flight to Paris, France.

As I board the plane a couple of hours later, my heart is thudding with nerves.


	2. Chapter 2-Comfort and Understanding

Chapter 2- Comfort and Understanding

My head is spinning. I'm not a big fan of flying. I'm trying my best to pull my thoughts together. This is like a dream. I never even imagined that this would happen.

I never thought that Sandra would leave. I thought she was happy...

She must've kidded herself, I suppose. She's like that. She gets it into her head that everything will be hunky-dory when she's with a man. Hmph.

An announcement comes over the plane speakers that we're coming close to the airport.

Sandra promised to meet me at the airport. She sounded pretty exhausted on the phone, though, so she might have fallen asleep.

I walk down the steps of the plane and look around the sea of people for Sandra.

After 15 minutes of searching, I can't see her.

Somebody taps me on the shoulder. I turn to see a woman. Sandra Pullman.

"Sandra" I smile at her. She bursts into tears and I wrap my arms around her.

She looks awful. Her hair is un-brushed and she's not wearing any makeup. Her eyes are sunken.

But, despite everything, she's still stunning. She's still the woman I love.

'Gerry... I'm sorry about my state. I feel bloody terrible." She says after she's let me go.

'Sandra, you don't look you're usual self, that's understandable. But you still look amazing.' I tell her truthfully.

She smiles at me shyly.

"Thanks. I've paid the rent up on the flat that I was staying at. Um, what do we do? I've got my suitcase with me, there's a taxi waiting as well."

'We need to talk about all this. Is there anywhere we can go?' I ask.

'Yeah, there's a little park about 15 minutes away from here...' Sandra muses.

'Perfect!' I smile.

The park is small, with a lake and benches.

"It's pretty here" smiles Sandra, sitting down.

'It is.' I agree, sitting down.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" she asks me.

Erm. I really do not know where to start.

'Er...' I feel nervous. If Sandra doesn't love me back, she could get angry or scared and run away.

"Actually, um, I've got something to tell you. I was wrong about Max. I wasn't in love with him, I only convinced myself that I was. The truth is, I miss jack. That office brings back so many memories of him, I couldn't face it anymore.' She tells me.

I can tell that she wants to tell me more.

'Go on, is there anything else?' I prompt her gently.

She looks like a rabbit caught in headlights. I can tell that she's scared.

"Um, well, when Max began to be off with me, mean to me, I realized what a stupid idiot that I'd been. All the time I'd convinced myself that I was in love with him, but I was in love with somebody else. You. I understand if you don't feel the same way..." she says.

"I do feel the same way, Sandra. I love you, I want to protect you from Max." I answer.

She smiles, and kisses me.

A/N

This isn't the end! More to come soon! My Summer holidays have started today so there'll hopefully be a lot more fics coming! :-)

Laura xxx


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After we have to stop for air, Sandra lays her head on my shoulder.

I smile and look down at her. 'Making yourself comfy?' I ask.

She whips her head up quickly. "Sorry. That was a bit forward." She says, moving away from me.

'Sandra, I wasn't scolding you, I promise.' I tell her.

"Okay." She answers.

'Why are you so scared?' I ask her.

She sighs and closes her eyes. "In the relationship that I was in with Max, I had to be so careful.I-i had to obey him at all times, otherwise he'd take the mick out of me or say some rude, cruel comment," she says.

"Look, Gerry, I'd love to be in a relationship with you, but if you want that too you have to know that I'm going to be a bit timid around you until I get comfortable with you." she continues.

'Okay, I can live with that. I fully understand, you are not to worry.' I smile at her.

An expression of relief sweeps over her face and she smiles. "Really?" she asks.

'Of course, Sandra. I've wanted this for God knows how many years.' I answer.

Sandra kisses me again. "Good. Shall we go for a walk?" she asks, getting up.

'Okey doke.' I reply.

'What about your luggage? Where are we going to stay?' I ask a couple of minutes later.

"Gerry, we are in Paris, France! There's a million hotels to choose from. We could stay here a few days, but shouldn't you be getting back to UCOS?" Sandra enquires.

'I've taken a week's holiday. I rang Strickland, he wasn't best pleased but when I told him something had happened to you, he told me to take as much time off as I need.' I answer.

"Well, blow me down with a feather! Bloody hell, has he had a personality transplant?" Sandra asks as we make our way back to the taxi.

I smile. 'Nah, he can still be 'orrible... He's changed since you left. He often talks about you, you know. He always had a bit of a thing for you." I reply.

She nods in agreement. "That he did." She says, paying the taxi driver.

"Now," she says, taking my arm. "I intend for you to enjoy every moment of being here, so let's go to the Eiffel Tower! We are not going all the way up, though. I hate heights!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The first thing that I notice about Sandra when we're making our way to the Eiffel Tower is that she's a lot happier, brighter somehow.

I'm just about to remark about how happy she looks when she asks me a question. "So, what's your new boss called? Are they any good?"

I wasn't expecting that! I don't quite know what to say, it's a little awkward.

I try to get my thoughts together whilst we cross a raod.

'Well, her name is Sasha Miller. She's a DCI. Newly promoted. She's all right, a bit on the grumpy side. She's a dead ringer for that woman who killed her daughter, the tennis case?," I ask. Sandra nods in recognition.

"Well, I swear that they're either the same person or they are related." I finish.

Sandra considers this. I can almost see the cogs in her brain working, trying to sift through this information.

She stops walking. I do also.

"Well, I've got something to tell you. I knew her, Sasha, I mean. She was a young police officer, and she was bloody good. Our paths crossed a couple of times in the job, we became good friends. But then we fell out. Over a man. He was my age, Sasha really liked him... i went out on a couple of dates with him, Sasha got jealous and we argued."

I'm shocked. Very shocked, in fact. I had no idea... this is a surprise. Bloody typical of them t fall out over a man, though!

'Wow.' Is all I can say.

"I'd like to see her again, if that's possible. What are we going to do when you go back to England? I don't fancy staying here on my own..." Sandra worries, her face creasing into a frown.

'Well... what do you want to do? You can come and live with me, if you like?' I ask, hoping against hope that she will say yes.

"I'd like that," Sandra smiles. "I'd like to go back to UCOS, if that's possible. I don't want to push Sasha's nose out of joint, though. That wouldn't be fair." She muses.

'Well... when we get back we could go out for a drink with Strickland, maybe, explain the situation, that sort of thing. Are you sure that it's what you want?' I enquire.

"Yes. Some of the murders that Max and I investigated in the War Crimes unit were horrible, gruesome. I thought I'd seen it all in the Murder Squad but..." she trails off, and shudders.

She clearly does not want to talk about it so I change the subject, asking if we're nearly at the Eiffel Tower. Sandra smiles.

"Yep, we're two minutes away." She answers.

We turn a corner, and the Tower is right in front of us.


	5. Chapter 5-Paris and Shocks

Chapter 5-Paris and Shocks

Wow. The Tower is well, large. I am not going to walk up that thing. I hate heights!

'Er, Sandra, can we just sit under it or something?' I ask. "I'm not fond of them either, okay then" Sandra answers.

Sandra makes herself comfortable on a nearby bench and I go to buy us some sandwiches from a nearby shop.

"How do you know that baguette with mustard and ham on is my favourite?" Sandra asks when I return with our lunch. 'Sandra, I know you! We've known each other 11 years!' I answer. Sandra inclines her head. "True" she answers, taking a bite of her baguette.

We eat in a companionable silence. After that, Sandra turns to me. "So, shall we find a hotel? There's a nice little one about a mile or so from here, maybe we could go there?" she suggests. 'Okay, that sounds good" I answer.

We have a look round Paris for a while, stopping for a rest every now and again.

Suddenly, Sandra stops in her tracks. "What's up?" I ask her. She points towards an ice cream parlour, the sun is shining so the queue is stretching out of the door. I realize what she's getting at. A man who looks a lot like Max is studying the list of ice cream flavours.

Sandra presses her head into my shoulder. I wrap my arms around her. Her experience with Max has really shaken her up, she's scared. 'Sandra, I don't think that it is Max.' I tell her, stroking her hair to reassure her.

She lifts her head up. "Really?" she asks. 'Yes!,' I give her a kiss. 'I promise.' I answer. 'Even if it was Max, I'd have protected you if he'd attempted to hurt you or anything' I continue. Sandra smiles ar me. "Thank you" she says.

The next day...

Late last night, Sandra and I booked into a hotel. We walked around Paris all day, and we were both so exhausted that we fell asleep as soon as our heads hit the pillows.

Sandra's still sleeping beside me as my phone vibrates, indicating a text. It's from Steve. "How's France?" he is the only person who knows what is going on between Sandra and I.

'Yeah, it's okay ta. The Guv is asleep beside me! Anything going on in London?' I answer.

"Nothing much. Saw Stevie the other day, he's all right. Danny's cat's unwell, he's taking it a little badly. Glad Sandra's okay :-)" he answers.

I wonder whether to text Strickland or not, update him on the situation. Well, I'd better ask Sandra first. I don't think that she'd be too happy if I texted Strickland, telling him about us.

I wake Sandra up by kissing her gently.

"Morning" she mutters, he eyes shifting trying to focus. She smiles as she recognizes me properly. 'Hello.' I smile.

"What's the time?" she asks. 'Er, I think about 10 ish?' I suggest.

Sandra shrugs. "The time doesn't really matter, we're on holiday." She grins.

'That we are. I've been meaning to ask you something, should we inform Strickland about our... situation?' I ask.

"Er, okay. Shall we travel back to England tomorrow, maybe?" she suggests.

'Okay, that sounds all right.' I answer, picking my phone up to text Strickland.


	6. Chapter 6-Home Again

Chapter 6-Home Again

A/N

I'm sorry that I haven't updated this fic in ages! And I'm sorry this is just a filler chapter, but I promise that the next chapter will be longer and better!

Reviews welcome,

Laura xxx

"It feels strange to be going back to be London after all this time." Sandra says when we're on the plane. I lean my head back against the seat. 'I agree. You are happy to do so, right?' I ask, taking her hand.

"Yeah, I'm happy to be away from Max." She answers. 'I can understand that!' I reply with a smile.

She smiles back and closes her eyes contentedly. "To tell you the truth... I enjoyed working on the cases in the War Crimes Unit, but I didn't enjoy it like I used to enjoy working at UCOS, it's just not the same." She says.

'But when you went to France, you were so excited...' I say.

"Yeah, as I said I enjoyed my time there, but I worked with you grumpy lot for ten years, I missed you." Sandra answers.

"It's nice to be missed' I smile.

Sandra grins and kisses me. "To be honest, I missed Strickers the most.' She says.

I'm pretty sure that she's joking. 'You're kidding, right?' I ask her in a panicky tone.

Sandra's face is dead serious, but then she grins. "Of course not!" she giggles.

About 10-15 minutes later, it's announced that the plane is going to be landing soon.

"I can't believe that I'm home. France is lovely, but London is better." Sandra smiles as we make our way off the plane. 'Aw! You're cute!' I tell her. "I'm not! I am many things but I'm not cute!" Sandra protests. 'You are! I can see that I'm not going to win on this particular subject! Anyway, let's go and get our luggage' I reply.

I try to hail a taxi down, but fail. Sandra shakes her head at me. "Honestly, you are useless at times! Let me!" she sticks her hand out, and sure enough, within a couple of minutes, a taxi draws up. "See." Sandra smiles at me smugly, and tells the driver my address.

We get into the cab. Sandra checks her phone, then puts her head on my shoulder.

A couple of minutes later, I turn to ask her a question. Instead, she's sleeping soundly. 'You look peaceful.' I smile. She opens her eyes briefly. "Don't disturb me until we get to your house. If you do, you will regret it. Never, ever, disturb me when I'm asleep, okay?" she threatens.

'Yeah, yeah, keep your hair on!" I reply. At this, she pokes me in the shoulder.


End file.
